Murder in her Eyes
by no more lies
Summary: She has a mission: to kill the Pharaoh. But what happens when the line between love and hate is cut? *Chapter 3 up now!!* [Malik/OC and maybe Yami/OC]
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

**Chapter 1**: _Discovery_

Marik awoke to the sound of a knock. Yawning, he opened his eyes to find himself face to face with a girl who was still peacefully sleeping. The knock came again, but louder this time. 

"Coming!" Marik announced, a bit annoyed to be woken up so early in the morning. Heading towards the door, he opened it to find his servant, Odion, on the other side. 

"What do you want Odion?" Marik said with irritation. 

"Master Marik, we have news on the Millennium Puzzle…" 

With that, Marik's eyes widened, and he quickly pulled Odion inside. 

"Wh- w-- What did you say??" Marik demanded, shaking his servant by the shoulders. 

"The Millennium Puzzle, Master. Our spy in the Royal Palace has discovered the ancient scriptures and the way of obtaining the Puzzle from the Pharaoh." 

Marik appeared to be staring at a corner in the room. But to him, he wasn't seeing a corner. In his mind, he was envisioning that corner as a grand throne, where he (and not Yami), was sitting at, and all of Egypt bowed before him. _'Marik is our Pharaoh! Marik is our Pharaoh! Marik is our Phar…'_

His idle thoughts were cut off by a sudden voice. 

"Well? How exactly does one obtain the Millennium Puzzle?" a female voice suddenly asked. Both heads whirled around to find the speaker sitting on the bed with her hands crossed, and a serious expression written across her face. 

Turning back to Marik, Odion continued, "Well Master Marik… and Mistress Rui-en, our spy has discovered that according to the ancient scriptures, to whomever holds the heart of the Pharaoh holds his will, and through the will of the Pharaoh, they shall obtain whatever they wish from him... even if it's the Millennium Puzzle." 

Marik sat in silence for a moment. Whoever held the heart of the Pharaoh? Whoever Yami fell in love with… would be his undoing! It was almost as if whoever Yami would fall in love with would have their own personal Millennium Rod that worked only on the Pharaoh, and it just so happened to be the Pharaoh that Marik couldn't control with his rod. 

"So how is the Pharaoh's love life?" Rui-en asked. 

"Well…" Odion began, trailing off. 

"Well?" Marik demanded, angry at his servant's lack of confidence in answering. 

"It appears as if the Pharaoh holds almost no interest for women. He treats them indifferently. He's never been seen with any intimately, in fact, he hasn't been seen with any females except for servants and those of the high court during royal meetings." 

There was a look of amusement on Marik's face as he cocked one eyebrow up and tried to hold in a snicker. 

Odion continued, "There has even been some speculation that… well, the Pharaoh, erm, may be… well… a favorer of the same sex, but of course, that is all in speculation." 

Marik couldn't hold it anymore, "Hahahaha… we have a GAY Pharaoh! Oh by mighty Osiris and Ra -- HAHAHAHA!" 

"Master Marik, there is no proof of that either. As I stated before it is all speculation." 

Marik couldn't stop his laughter, until a rude slap halted his howling. Looking a bit abashed, he found Rui-en looking irately at him. 

"Marik, how do you know that the Pharaoh doesn't purposely avoid women? What if by chance… he was afraid of them? Because he knows by giving his heart, he's giving everything he has away." 

"Or… he's just gay!" Marik erupted once more with laughter, but it wasn't until quite a few seconds later that Rui-en's words finally sank in. It made sense… if the Pharaoh was in fact giving away everything when he fell in love, then why fall in love at all?? A man with his riches would obviously want to keep it all to himself, and not risk the chance of having it snatched away by some woman. Looking a bit disappointed, Marik began to think. How was he going to make a man who avoided women, fall in love with one? And how was HE going to obtain the millennium puzzle? Or perhaps… if the Pharaoh WAS gay… he could just go for him himself just to get the job done - but he quickly interrupted his own thoughts and slapped himself silly for even thinking of such a thing. He was Marik Ishtar for Ra's sake, and he never, ever, did his own dirty work. 

"Marik, I have plan," Rui-en said, as she gave Marik a coy smile. "Just leave it to me…" 

Marik stared at her questionably, but before he could question her, Rui-en was out the door. 

--------------------------------------------------------------

Liang: Well? What did you think? 

Marik: I think Yami is gay O__o 

Liang: That's... not... yet.. proven. 

Marik: It's a hypothesis waiting to be proven. 

Liang: ... anyways, review please ^__^ 


	2. Chapter 2: Beauty is a Trial

**Chapter 2**: _Beauty is a Trial_

A beauty pageant was the perfect plan, and now, the perfect plan was being carried out. Marik sneered as he looked upon the scantily clad females whom were all hoping to win the Pharaoh's heart. Soon, whomever the Pharaoh chose would be under his control as a mind slave… and obtaining the Millennium Puzzle for him. 

The pageant was held courtesy of a few strings Marik pulled with his Millennium Rod. Naturally the Pharaoh objected at first, but with his entire high court agreeing, he was over ruled. 

Girls of every class from every corner of Egypt had come, in hopes of capturing the Pharaoh's eye and winning his heart. 

"The preliminaries will begin in 5 minutes!" a loud voice shouted, as all the girls began to line up against the wall. 

Of course, not every girl who wanted to enter could enter, and so the high priests were in charge of choosing only the cream of the crop. 

"Enjoying the view?" Rui-en taunted behind him, as Marik stared upon the mass of females. Turning around, he frowned and responded, 

"I doubt there to be any female fairer than you, my mischievous and devious love," he smiled as he planted a soft kiss on her lips, which suddenly gave him an idea. 

Rui-en smiled at him as they watched the judging of the preliminaries. 

One by one, they began seeing girls either jump with glee and precede onto the large stage, or cry and run in the other direction. Either way, it was all very amusing to see the many broken hearts that were let down. 

Suddenly, a voice called out, "Hey you! You up there! You qualify, so get on stage." 

Looking down, they found one of the priests point to Rui-en. 

Rui-en raised an eyebrow at Marik as he gave her a coy smile. 

"This'll be fun," Marik scoffed, suppressing his laughter, as Rui-en glared daggers at him. 

Noticing something amiss about the priest, Rui-en suddenly yelled, "Marik you jackass, did YOU do this??" 

"And what if I did?" Marik smiled sinisterly, "Like I said, there is no fairer than you, and now you seem like you almost don't believe me. Don't worry love, perhaps the Pharaoh has a rather _different_ preference than I do, and he'll simply choose some other female, although that will prove him as blind." 

Still a bit perplexed and annoyed by Marik's practical joke, Rui-en was ushered onto the stage. 

*********************************************************************** 

"All right girls! This is your one and only chance to get within touching distance of the Pharaoh… don't kill it," one of the high priests announced. 

"Ha! This will be a snap," one girl with luscious blonde hair snorted, twirling a strand of her sunlight colored curls around her finger. 

"Don't be so easily mistaken," one of the girls Rui-en recognized as Serenity Wheeler replied. "He is a powerful man Mai, don't think you can get him with the same bag of tricks... after all, they didn't work on my brother Joey, so what makes you think it'll work on the Pharaoh?" 

"Hmph! Pharaoh or not, he's just another man, and like every other man, he can't resist me! I know it!" Mai exclaimed, adjusting the hem of her revealing top, "... and as for your brother Joey... well, he's just stubborn. I know he wants me," she winked, as the rest of the girls glared at her with loathing. 

Rui-en sighed at the predicament she was placed in as she listened to more girls bicker about who was more beautiful. 

Gradually, the pageant finally started as drums began a steady rhythm and the Pharaoh assembled in his royal seat. 

*********************************************************************** 

The almighty Pharaoh of Egypt sat in his throne at the local festival. Apparently his royal counselors believed the Pharaoh was a bit "out of touch" with his people, and thought a public beauty pageant would bring the civilians and their ruler closer. _Shyeah right, what a great idea THAT is..._ the Pharaoh thought numbly to himself. How was the judgment of beauty supposed to bring anyone closer? But as things had been arranged, Yami was the judge of the contest, and the winner would be invited to dinner with the Pharaoh that evening. He sighed as he glanced towards the scantily clad females making their way to the platform placed before him, where he would make the ultimate judgment… 

*********************************************************************** 

Liang: to be gay.. or not to be gay... that is the question. 

Marik: I think he IS gay. 

Liang: Shut up Marik, I'm starting to believe you WANT him to be gay... gee I wonder why... o__O 

Marik: O_O Now that is absurd!!!! You can't--- 

Liang: SHHH! We'll just leave it at that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^__^ Reviews would be nice... 


	3. Chapter 2: Dark Eyes of Death

**Author's Note**: Here is chapter 3, written and done after much rewriting and rewording. Jeebus, I had to go back and make sure I didn't use the word "dark" or "eyes" 3 times in a row -___- Happy reading and enjoy!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Chapter 3**: _"Dark Eyes of Death"_

The ceremony was beginning, and the long train of girls began to make their way onto the stage, bow before the Pharaoh, and then walk off. Within this short meeting, the Pharaoh was to choose one girl who caught his attention the most, and deem her winner of the pageant and invite her to dinner. 

Yami scrutinized the first girl that walked on stage with long brown hair and an extremely shapely form, as she giggled like a ditz and twirled around his throne before stepping down. Yami let out an unseen yawn behind the palm of his hand, as another girl stepped up and did almost the same routine as the first one. This was beginning to be a long day… 

A while later and perhaps twenty girls down, the tides began to change. A curvaceous sun-streaked blonde stepped on stage and smiled elegantly at the Pharaoh before she curtsied, blew a kiss, and left the stage. Yami was stunned… she was absolutely gorgeous! It seemed as if she were the daughter of the sun god Ra himself, and each strand of her hair reflected the God's magnificent splendor. Mai took notice of the sudden gape plastered upon the Pharaoh's face and stepped down with a smirk on her face. 

As the rest of the competition continued, the Pharaoh glanced at each girl but found her beauty unmatched to the dazzling enchantress with the fair-hair as bright as daylight. 

He had decided to cancel the rest of the celebrations and declare his winner when suddenly…something else caught his eyes. 

A dark haired girl with equally dim eyes approached the stage, but she didn't wear an eager smile like all the other girls. She cast a glare at Yami that caused him to shift uncomfortably in his seat. 

"Good afternoon, Pharaoh," the girl said with a mysterious aura, and gave a small but coy smile. Yami was a bit bewildered. If he wasn't mistaken, it seemed almost as if the young girl was giving him a look that held desire, but the source of her desire was dark. She had a will inside those eyes, but it was definitely not the will to win the beauty pageant... It was almost as if she had a message for him, something to tell him… 

The sinister grin on her face concealed the true anguish that was hidden inside, as Yami felt chills just by looking at her, yet he couldn't help but continue his gaze even as she walked off. So mesmerized, he paid absolutely no attention to the next girl, as she snorted angrily and stomped off stage. 

The girl emitted an atmosphere of mystery, and it formed a sense of lust inside him to find out just what her mystery was. 

She had given Yami a look he would be unable to forget; never had he seen a pair of orbs that emitted such a powerful vibe… 

It seemed almost as if… the cold and dark eyes gave him a message… a message of… death. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sorry it's pretty short. The next chapter will be much much longer. I promise! Reviews will make it EVEN longer *coughcough*. 


End file.
